


thank you for loving me

by kkochiya



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Gay, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Hurt/Comfort, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkochiya/pseuds/kkochiya
Summary: sometimes another person can be your peace of mind ;-in which jisung's nightmares are wished away by minho and he finds himself falling in love with said boy like he never has done before.





	thank you for loving me

**Author's Note:**

> skskksks  
> dt: abi; and ai  
> abi - helped me pick the title + screeched to give her the fic so here it is  
> ai - read a lot of this in advance and is bestest girl <3  
> -  
> stan skiz

Tears.

Constant tears sliding down from his rouge eyes and dripping into a pool of saline water. He had let himself slip into the realm where darkness overcomes light and found himself off guard in the devil’s lair. An inky abyss enveloped his mind and it felt as though he had been possessed by the memories he repressed so desperately. And so he had awoken - abruptly - finding himself clutching onto his bed sheets and choking back sobs as the tears collected under his chin. If he was quiet enough, no one would hear, as they usually did not. That was up to Jisung, however.

Slowly his palpitations slowed down to a calm, resting pace, and the boy wiped his tears for what felt like the millionth time; exhaling an exasperated sigh before swinging his legs to the side of the bed. He stood up gingerly, before tip-toeing silently out of the room.

Tired was an understatement to his condition. Han Jisung was exhausted. Another restless night filled with terror and a cold sweat he could never shake off, mixed with bouts of sobbing and unsteady breaths. He was sick of it, yet nothing could make them go away. The nightmares were ubiquitous and most nights he wished only for a sweet release; the soothing embrace of death to calm his thoughts. But the thought of his caring friends made him think otherwise. Jisung wasn’t selfish; the opposite of it, in fact. He wouldn’t dare hurt his friends like that, no matter how badly he willed for such a thing to happen.

The boy sat on a lonesome window sill; chilled from a cool breeze escaping into the dorm through an open window. It tousled his dyed blonde locks gently, almost calmingly. Admittedly, this was his favourite place in the dorm - his place. Most nights he found himself here, watching the blurs of neon lights slide by as he took in the Seoul skyline. Serenity. He felt at peace here.

He watched as the night faded to a cool azure; birds chirping with a vigor in his ears as street lights shutting off, signaling the morning had arrived. Jisung yawned, cracking his neck and stretching his aching muscles before walking back slowly to his room: careful with the creaky floorboards.

Before he could manage to reach his door, the low whine of another being opened sounded from behind him. He froze, legs turning to jelly as his heart pounded in his ears; making its way up to his throat. Jisung turned, breath hitched.

“Jisungie, why are you up so early?”

The voice was groggy; filled with sleep. His lowered gaze moved up to lock eyes with the other - revealing none other than Minho. It was undecided whether he was relieved or not.

“I just got up cause my knees hurt- you know, like they usually do.”

“Mm, why do you have bags under your eyes though-”

“I always have eyebags.” 

His responses seemed to be quick and snappy, as though he wished for the conversation to end, which he most certainly did. Minho was having none of this. It scared Jisung how persuasive and stubborn the other could be sometimes. Perhaps he couldn’t lie himself out of the situation this time.

“Not as bad as now- Lemme look at you.”

Minho stepped forward quickly, grabbing hold of Jisung’s chin with his index and thumb before the boy could even utter a syllable. He felt himself hold back a panicked squeak and only focused on controlling his breathing. The other’s face felt incredibly close to his and in his tired state, it felt impossible to keep his thoughts under control. It was only when Minho let go of the boy that he let out a lengthy breath and returned to his calmer state of mind.

“You didn’t sleep, did you…?”

“Of course I did, hyung.”

The boy glared, inspecting Jisung closer to which he sighed, inaudible growl grizzling in his throat as his hands pushed the other away; frowning and averting his gaze to the ground.

Lee Know sighed, an inexplicable expression plastered on his face, followed with a slight pout that he usually did whenever something displeased him - or if he needed to get his way. He shoved an idle hand into his pocket before running a hand through his hair; brushing the stray strands into place. A quiet hum of thought plagued the room, before Minho suddenly turned his back on Jisung, trotting back in silence to his room and gently opening the door.

His head whipped back to glance at Jisung who kept his eyes trained on the other, only lowering his gaze when he made eye contact with Minho himself. Minho chewed on the skin of his lip as he pondered words, finally letting out whatever came to mind.

“Please, rest. It’s not healthy to stay up so much.”

Jisung rolled his eyes but nodded nonetheless, knowing too well that he would not follow Minho’s advice, nor even fathom the idea of doing so. His dreams - or rather nightmares - terrified him far too much. He internally uttered an apology to the boy, before tiptoeing back into his room, dropping his tired body onto his bed and allowing his mind to go wild as he waited for the others to awaken.

-

“Jisungie, you look so sad today. Want me to cheer you up?”

Felix seemed to be extra clingy today, and Jisung felt way too tired to begin to deal with it. He was out of it and couldn’t even be bothered to mess with the boy to steer him away.

“I’m fine, Lixie, just… bored.”

“Then you should, come and practice with us, duh. You’re just sitting here on your phone all day.”

“Lay off, Felix.”

Jisung’s head snapped to the side at a different voice other than his or Felix’s. A faint smile graced his lips at the sight of the other, yet a childish pout quickly replaced it. His eyes returned to the vibrant colors of his game rather swiftly, however.

He heard Felix utter a ‘but’ and multiple attempts at getting out a word, shut down by the stern voice of Minho, ushering Felix away to pester one of the other members, most likely Changbin or Chan. After a moment or two, he heard fading footsteps and a quiet whine of reluctance, most likely from Felix. The second set of footsteps did not sound, however, meaning Minho had stayed. Jisung quietly sighed, shutting his eyes and leaning his head back. He wished for Minho to leave, only to be granted his presence beside him on the dance studio flooring.

“You didn’t even try napping or anything, did you?”

Whether or not the voice was mocking, teasing or disappointed was unclear to him.

“Leave me alone.”

“You’re stubborn.”

“Says you.”

Minho huffed at the retort, quickly snatching Jisung’s phone from his light grip out of defiance and somewhat annoyance. The boy gasped, turning to look at the other with a glare and a visible tick of his jaw.

“You can’t force your body to stay away with blue light, coffee, and sheer will.” His eyes softened after the statement, voice becoming quieter, “It’s bad for you, Jisungie. Really bad.”

The blonde frowned, hanging his head in shame yet annoyance. Minho sounded genuine with his concern and it pained him that he burdened someone with his own problems, yet his inner self told him to be mean: stubborn. Yes, he couldn’t sleep, but no, it wasn’t someone else’s problem - only his own. Jisung preferred to shoulder the pain rather than have someone else, especially Minho, deal with it too.

“I know, I know. But I have my reasons. Can you just forget you ever knew?”

“I can’t promise anything, Jisung.”

The pout on his lips made Minho want to let out a cry, but instead he stood up, handing Jisung his phone, and walking off to practice with the others. Jisung felt a sinking sensation in his stomach at the action and the loss of body heat beside him. Minho made him feel calmer, even when he was scolding him for his bad habits. But either way, he would put the exchange behind him.

Jisung did not sleep, and he had his reasons. As simple as that. Minho would just need to forget about him.

Of course, it’s not that easy.

-

Writhing in his sleep again, a mere hour after passing out from exhaustion. Jisung had prolonged the sleeping situation for too long again and found his body slipping back into darkness. Now, the shadows embraced him once more; tearing out his insides and eliciting wails of pain. Jisung was in agony, and only the jolt of another’s hand in the real world made it go away.

His eyes snapped open, revealing a shadow cloaked figure before him. The scent felt oddly familiar, although, Jisung never remembered making a conscious note of the smell. Mentally, the boy knew it was safe, though. 

“Jisungie… Why are you crying?”

The voice was gentle - gentler than he had ever heard it. It was only when the sound processed through his mind that he knew who it came from. None other than Minho.

His body felt as though it were on fire as he fell out of his trance. Maybe he had scratched himself in his sleep again - yet another habit as a result of his nightmares. But that was something unimportant to him.

Soft fingers found themselves brushing away tears from the boy’s plush cheeks, before lifting the blanket by which the other found himself under; opening a gateway for Minho to slip in and under. Jisung stiffened at the realisation. He wanted to scream at Minho to get out, to leave him alone and forget even seeing him awake, nonetheless sobbing. It burned in his mind and only ceased when he felt the other’s soothing touch.

The same fingers curled around his own, a hand idle on the other’s side, ready to wipe any more tears that may appear. Even in the dark, Minho’s bright eyes were visible - a shining beacon for Jisung to stare and find hope in. He almost wanted to fall into them; allow them to envelop him in light and take away the darkness that consumed him. It felt more like a fantasy, than a possible reality.

“Is this why you don’t sleep?”

Again, the voice coaxing a response from the younger. It sounded so ethereal to him, that he hardly believed it to be real. Perhaps another method of torture his mind had set up for him this night. He hoped it to be reality rather than a cruel trick.

Jisung hummed a yes, gaze dropping to an opening in the blankets, revealing his fingers intertwined with the other’s. He let out a shaky breath.

“Are they nightmares?”

A nod.

“Why?”

The boy shook his head at the question, unwilling to answer it whatsoever. The pure thought of it brought shivers up his spine, and the idea that it still haunted him after so many years felt pathetic to him. Fear or shame, whatever stopped him from revealing the cause of his suffering, Jisung would not expose his demons to the other. Not now, and possibly not ever.

Minho frowned, snuggling closer to the boy in an attempt to comfort him. Whatever had dragged him to the boy’s room had been a blessing. He felt miserable at the thought of Jisung sobbing to himself night after night as everyone slept peacefully. What hurt him so badly? Minho wanted to know, but acknowledged Jisung’s boundaries.

“Is it okay if I stay with you tonight, then?”

He hesitated, narrowing his eyes in questioning.

“Why would you bother?”

Such a cold tone caught Minho off guard.

“Because, you’re sad, Jisungie. And it makes me sad when you’re upset.”

“Don’t burden yourself with me, hyung.”

Minho chewed his lip feverishly. The boy was impossible, but so was he, admittedly. He so badly wanted to tighten his hold on the boy and pull him into an embrace; set his lips onto- 

He paused himself before a red hue could coat his cheeks.

“It’s not a burden to want to make you happy. I like seeing you smile and when you cry I feel I might break. You deserve the world, Jisungie. Everything good, and definitely nothing bad.”

Jisung turned to face Minho properly, eyes locking onto the others as the boy’s breath fanned onto his cheeks. He shivered but felt a growing smile at the thought of Minho’s words. So heartfelt, he hardly believed them, yet heartwarming with the capacity of making his stomach do flips. Jisung found himself grinning slightly.

“For real?”

“Mhm. One hundred percent.”

“But… This won’t make them go away, hyung. They’re always there and I- I can’t stop them, you need to understand that. It’s not my decision.”

He sighed, watching Minho’s brows crease at the comment. Deep thought - Jisung knew Minho was in deep thought. A quirk he had was creasing his brow when he thought, and Jisung thought it to be endearing. But that was something to ponder another time.

A moment or so passed, before Minho edged impossibly close to Jisung, hovering over his ear as a lazy arm encircled his waist, bringing his body against Minho’s. At this point, they practically were entangled.

“I’ll sleep here with you every night until they go, my Jisungie. I’m here to protect you.”

Vermilion cast across his skin, radiating a heat that Minho could feel if it weren’t for his own cheeks being set alight. The boy hid his face in the crook of the other’s neck and mumbled a reply.

“Please, do. I don’t want it anymore- Please.”

His voice sounded broken and fragile, as though he would sob without a minutes notice. Minho’s fingers dug into the boy’s skin desperately as he ran fingers through the boy’s locks. His rapid heartbeat was paid no mind as he whispered little promises and words of comfort in Jisung’s ear. He felt the boy quiver in his hold at first but slowly felt it cease as Jisung’s breathing became slow and calm. The boy had fallen asleep.

-

That night Minho stayed up until almost 3am, watching over Jisung carefully, and ensuring that whenever he would quiver or show signs of unrest, that he would rub the boy’s knuckles, placing gentle kisses on his neck and jaw wherever was easiest. Whispers of assurance and comfort slipped from his lips and soon enough Jisung would become serene again. Minho passed out from his own tiredness, at some point, but was glad to find Jisung calmer than ever when he woke the next morning.

As he promised, Minho slept with Jisung every night. Some nights he was unwanted, with Jisung mumbling how it must have been burdensome for Minho to do this. The boy would quickly shut these statements down, reassuring the boy that it was nothing - that he just wanted Jisung to be happy. Truth be told, that’s all Jisung wanted to hear.

In time, the nightmares dissipated, but Minho never left. It was no surprise when Chan found Minho sleeping with Jisung for the first time. He didn’t even bat an eye at Jisung coming to the elder for advice a month or two later. Of course, only an idiot wouldn’t be able to tell what was going on here.

-

“Channie-hyung, what do I do? I can’t stop thinking about him and it’s- so frustrating! I don’t get it, what am I thinking?”

“It’s something called ‘love’, Jisung?”

“That’s for boys and girls, not boys and boys. I can’t love Minho like that.”

Chan rolled his eyes. Would he really need to explain this to the boy? It seemed so. Maybe Jisung wasn’t dense, but he definitely was naive and an amateur when it came to feelings. Not that Chan was any better, but at least he was open and understanding of his own sexuality. Pansexual, he called it. He supposed Jisung had never been notified of this fact.

“‘Course you can. I mean, I love Felix, don’t I?”

“You what-”

“Yeah, yeah. And he likes Changbin, but that just proves my point. You can love Minho, you just think you can’t. It’s not wrong to.”

Jisung’s breath hitched as his brain began to process the other’s words. What Chan said made sense, yet it almost didn’t. He could like Minho, it seemed, but that along with the fact his dear friend wasn’t exactly straight, and also had a crush on one of their friends baffled him. Was he really that oblivious to the things happening around him? Oblivious to the concept of liking something other than the opposite gender; to his friends’ lives?

He sighed, suddenly finding an interest in his colorful socks and his feet that wriggled around anxiously. Fidgeting. A habit he had that came through especially when he thought deeply. This current moment, he thought, was the deepest he had thought in his life. Everything became chaos in his mind, but one word - one name - in particular, swam around. Minho. The boy polluted his thoughts; intoxicated him. As though Minho was a drug, Jisung became addicted. And the realisation that this was allowed - normal - made him feel dizzy with elation.

“Jisungie? You alright there?”

“Yea- Yeah. Just processing.”

“Good. That’s a start.” Chan chuckled, leaning over and ruffling the blond’s hair playfully. “Now, go, I don’t know, make out with Minho? Whatever you wanna do, to be honest.”

“Ye- I mean, no! Hyung, that’s weird!”

Jisung paused, a look of wonder on his face as he stared into nothingness. 

“Would he even want to…?”

The older’s eyes rolled, chuckling at Jisung and his somewhat dazed state. A sad smile tainted his lips at the thought of the information he had revealed to cause this, however. He really did like Felix, but that was another problem for another time. Felix already had eyes for Changbin anyways.

Silently, he left the room, shutting the door with a quiet click before returning to his own room.

When Jisung snapped out of his thoughts, Chan was long gone. A shaky hand ran through his locks as he stood up, paced the room for a few moments, before letting out a long sigh. God, he really was in trouble now.

Jisung loved Minho. He really did.

-

Yet another night where he found himself encapsulated in Minho’s hold. Thoughts of his previous conversation with Chan still felt vivid in his memory, and it only increased his already hammering heart rate. Could Minho feel it? The space between them felt non-existent.

“Jisungie?”

His voice sounded more like a growl in his ear, sending chills up the younger’s spine. He let out a shaky breath, cursing the other for the effect he seemed to have on him. 

“Yes, Mi-”

The boy felt the other fit himself right under his chin; head on his chest with his arms loosely around the smaller boy’s waist. He almost pushed Minho away out of pure shock. But soon enough the position felt comfortable, as though it were nothing - just something the two did most nights. Of course, it was not.

“You like me, don’t you?”

“In what-”

“Mm, well, Jisung, I like you. I just wanted to remind you.”

A sinking feeling in Jisung’s stomach. Yes, he ‘liked’ him. That kind of ‘like’ that’s nothing more than a friendship. Minho seemed to say this a lot, especially in front of cameras, and so Jisung would always return it with a cheeky grin and an ‘I like you’ back. But now it was different. The boy didn’t want Minho to ‘like’ him, he wanted way more. God, what had Chan done. Such thoughts would be his downfall.

“What’s wrong?”

“Huh? Oh. Nothing, just thinking.”

Jisung gently pushed Minho to the side, so that the boy’s head no longer rested upon his chest. At this point, he just wanted to sleep: to forget this entire conversation entirely. The pain of it was dull and droning. Repetitive.

Silence enveloped the two. A quiet tick of a lonesome watch seemed to be the only sound aside from one of the other members’ calm breathing. 

“You wanted more, didn’t you?”

“Minho, can we just sleep?”

The older rolled his eyes, propping himself up and gazing at the boy who he found to be anxiously fiddling with a loose thread.

“You do want more. Stop being stubborn.”

 

“Go to sleep or go, please. I don’t want to talk about anything right now.”

Minho chewed on his lip before allowing his arm to rest; dropping himself back down onto the mattress before cautiously encircling Jisung’s waist with his arm once more. He felt the boy stiffen but slowly watched as he gave up; leaning into his touch and settling down. Minutes passed and soon the boy before him was knocked out, breathing slow and even.

His fingers traced the boy’s smooth skin as he stared longingly.

“Did Chan lie to me...?”

A voice just below a whisper emitted from the boy. The deep frown on his lips remained until he allowed himself to slip into the realm of sleep alongside Jisung; cuddling close to the boy and shutting his eyes, forehead pressed against the boy’s being.

Jisung’s response left the boy feeling hopeless, but he would push it all aside just to hold him peacefully at least one more night.

\- 

“Hyung, I can’t believe you’d tell him about our conversation!”

Jisung had burst into the older’s room abruptly, fists clenched as he seethed. Chan purely smiled, taking out his earphones so as to hear the other better. Only one other person bore witness to the scene - that person being Changbin who watched in amusement.

“I didn’t tell him anything specific.”

“You still told him, that’s the point! I thought I could trust you to say nothing!”

“Ahjussi! Quit screaming.”

Changbin rolled his eyes at the two, watching how Jisung flinched at his loud outburst of annoyance before returning to his phone. The boy grinned at the sound of hushed voices.

“The only thing I said, and I quote, was ‘your love is requited’. That’s it!”

“That couldn’t have been it, Hyung. He wouldn’t act weird if that’s what you said.”

“Maybe you just understood it wrong. Talk to him, Jisung.”

He huffed.

“And say what? ‘Look, I’m in love with you, Minho, and you only said you like me platonically but Chan said I understood it wrong’? No, hyung! Your advice isn’t helping.”

“Just… Calm down. He likes you, okay? You know how he likes to tease, though.” Chan sighed, “That, and he’s insecure, so if he was being straightforward and scary with the questioning, it’s that.”

Jisung rolled his eyes, shoving his hands into his pockets out of defiance and frustration before nodding silently.

“Yeah, I got it.”

Giving Chan a quick look, he uttered a quiet ‘thank you’ and ‘sorry’ before departing, closing the older’s door gently with a click. The boy swore he could hear a cheer from Changbin the moment he left.

-

The feeling of Minho’s warm fingertips through his hair brought a pleasant sensation to the boy as he hummed a quiet note of satisfaction. Once again he found himself in an embrace with the other he had grown fond of. His heart hammered, but that was normal at this point. Perhaps Minho was more touchy tonight, which would explain the blood rushing in his ears especially loud, but either way, the palpitations Jisung felt were the usual.

He liked this; the serenity and peace held between them. The stillness yet rapid movement. It went far too quick yet too slow at the same time. Jisung wished it could last forever.

Chan’s words from before echoed in his ears, mixing in with the strong pounding of his heart. Was it really that simple? Could he just ask Minho outright about his feelings and get a response, preferably a positive one? He didn’t doubt it, yet he didn’t quite trust it either. The boy did, however, trust his gut.

“Minho hyung?” 

“Mm? What’s wrong?”

Jisung paused, taking a deep gulp of air before averting his eyes to the other’s face; more specifically his lips. They looked impossibly soft and the boy couldn’t help but wonder how they would feel against his own. Vermilion coated his cheeks before he could continue.

“You asked if… I wanted more, right?”

“That was yesterday.”

“I’m answering it now, though.”

The hand in Jisung’s hair halted for a moment, it’s owner letting out a shaky breath before muttering a quiet ‘okay’. He proceeded cautiously; gently as though the slightest touch could cause a disaster.

“God, it’s just- Minho, please, I don’t want you to ‘like’ me, anymore, I want more - way more. I never knew I did before but I do now- Just, please-”

He bit his lip anxiously, trying to find comfort in the way the other ran pretty fingers through his hair. The other didn’t seem to stop even after the statement: the plea. A lack of response made his anxiety skyrocket. 

“It’s okay if you don’t…”

“Why did you make me wait so long, Jisungie?” He half whispered half growled into the other’s ear, the fingers of his right hand tightening on the younger’s waist.

“I-”

“It’s been so painful, you couldn’t imagine.” His fingers trailed up and down the boy’s soft skin, “I’ve been wanting to hear that for so long, and you only say it now.” 

The younger exhaled slowly, slightly quivering. It made Minho think of the days in which Jisung would shake like a leaf all night long, not calming whatsoever. It made the boy worry. Maybe actions such as these were the reason he had nightmares in the first place; the reason Minho was even able to be this close to Jisung right now. Both a blessing and a curse, yet he would never wish for the other to suffer again. No, he cared way too much.

“...Jisungie, do you like me? In that way.”

He paused, feeling the boy suddenly shake with more vigor. Minho chewed his lip out of trepidation and dread.

Meanwhile, Jisung’s thoughts had gone haywire. That dark place - the abyss of broken memories - had been revisited. They had been left over long ago, shortly after Minho’s more frequent appearance in his life. But now, the words the other spoke felt so familiar, too familiar, in fact. They reminded him of his life before his friends - the terrible past he endured with shady people who claimed to love him and those who forced him to do things he didn’t understand nor wanted. 

It petrified Jisung.

Maybe it was the tone or the similarity of the other’s words that set him off. But now, he couldn’t shake the images from his mind. The calming hand in his hair that twirled strands around gently and calmingly helped keep his mind off of it. This was Minho: Lee Minho. Not one of those disgusting characters he once knew. 

He steadied his breathing; shutting his eyes and focusing on the pure thought of the other.

“Are you…? I’m sorry, Jisungie am I scaring you?”

Minho’s fingers rolled around on the younger’s knuckles as he gingerly pressed a kiss against his jaw. He felt the boy relax, letting out a gentle sigh, before moving himself closer into the older’s embrace. The little smile on his face brought Minho peace.

“It’s not you that scares me, hyung. It’s just- Things. You make me feel better.”

He breathed a sigh of relief at the boy’s words and squeezed his hand, tucking his head into Jisung’s neck.

“Then, my question still stands, if it’s okay.” A mumble into the other’s neck, sending chills down his spine.

“I think I do - in that way.”

“In the way I mean?”

Jisung huffed, lifting a shaking hand to the boy’s neck and brushing against it; he stared in adoration at the other. The other was so careful with him, as though he would break. It was endearing - to Jisung, at least - that someone would care so greatly about him so as to be gentle with their every move to preserve him. He adored it.

“What other way could I possibly mean, Minho? Just accept or reject me already.”

He grinned, leaning into the younger’s touch.

“What makes you think I’d reject you, hm? Is it not obvious?”

Jisung shook his head, chuckling lightly as his fingers trailed up the boy’s neck, curling gently around Minho’s chestnut locks. He sighed, examining the boy’s face. Minho stared up at the ceiling, chest going up and falling down at a slow pace, signaling his calm state. Jisung purely smirked at the other.

“I didn’t think “it” was obvious, so no.”

“Then should I make it obvious? Would you like that?”

A hesitant nod of his head meant the world to Minho as he felt his own breath hitch, throat constricting slightly as he propped himself up. He stared intently down at the younger who kept his own eyes locked on Minho’s; lips parted slightly in curiosity and intent. Jisung looked ethereal even in the dim lighting.

“Can I…?”

“If you want.”

The space between them dissipated slowly then at once when Minho found himself slipping into a tangle of emotions summoned by his proximity to the other. His lips pressed lightly against Jisung’s soft ones, moving in sync with the boy’s cherry, sweet tasting lips. 

A slight movement of his hand within Jisung’s mess of hair deepened the kiss to a point where Minho could feel the younger’s bated breath almost as though it were his own. His increasing heartbeat alongside the almost silent whines between their lips made Minho curl his lips into a smirk. The effect he had on the boy both pleased and amused him.

He broke away from the other’s lips for a moment, biting his bottom lip in a repressed grin as he stared at the slightly swollen state of Jisung’s lips.

“Do you see it now?”

The smirk was even apparent in his voice.

“Shut up-” A coat of crimson-cloaked his cheeks in embarrassment as he dug his heated cheeks against Minho’s neck, breathing hard to catch his breath. The feeling was pleasant.

“Admit it, you love me.”

“Only if you love me back, hyung.”

Minho rolled his eyes, running his fingers through Jisung’s hair as he had been the past half hour, pressing his lips against the boy’s nose quickly.

“Of course I do.”

The small smile on Jisung’s lips only conveyed a fraction of his emotions. His heart raced as it never had before as he processed the situation. A mutual feeling, he thought, bringing an onslaught of butterflies into his stomach.

His thoughts were only of Minho at this moment and that made him happier than he could’ve ever imagined. Maybe this feeling of intoxication from the boy was positive. He was high off the feeling of it - the feeling he had craved forever.

“Thank you for loving me.”


End file.
